


Supernova.

by akxmin



Series: El Mago y su Emperador. [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estar en una relación con Nash Gold Jr. es más difícil de lo que parece y Akashi Seijuuro lo experimentará en carne propia durante un viaje al otro lado del mundo; por supuesto, en compañía de su novio y los tan buenos amigos de éste.</p><p>
  <i>Escrito para el día 7 del evento <b>Mes de Akashi</b>.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova.

 

Dejé reposar mis manos sobre la encimera del lavabo y solté un suspiro, mirándome al espejo. Me veía realmente mal. Me dolía la cabeza y tenía marcas debajo de los ojos por no haber dormido de manera adecuada la noche anterior.

Estaba ansioso con todo y lo más normal debería ser que estuviese más relajado que nunca. Pero nada parecía ser suficiente para sentirme bien y demostrar un poquito más de ánimo ante esto. Nash dijo que estaba cansado de ser él quien siempre debiese recorrer miles de kilómetros cada mes sólo para verme durante pocos días. Hace algunas semanas había terminado la preparatoria y había planeado este viaje con mi novio de un año desde hace un par de meses, antes de que tuviera que irme a la universidad.

Así que en su última visita a Kyoto —junto con la inesperada presencia de sus insoportables amigos— al comenzar las vacaciones de verano, esta vez yo lo acompañaría de regreso a Estados Unidos. Sólo estaríamos juntos durante un par de semanas.

Pero nada me parecía bien desde aquella estúpida discusión.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente cuando alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño del avión de la primera clase —porque estos tipos amaban despilfarrar en lujos— sin tocar antes. Tragué saliva cuando me encontré con esa mirada cansada y pesada, casi agonizante. Me miró con seriedad y el entrecejo algo fruncido, aún algo atacado por el malhumor de no haber dormido la noche anterior, al igual que yo. Sentí que la frustración pesaba sobre sus párpados cuando me encontró allí, pero es que tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Bajé la mirada.

—Escucha, yo… —intenté decir, pero él ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una mano alzada.

—Lo siento, debería haber tocado antes de entrar. Iré al baño de la otra clase —me interrumpió, como si ni siquiera hubiese escuchado que había hablado antes de que él. Abrió los ojos y esa mirada azulada y cansada volvió a encontrarse con la mía.

Se dio la vuelta sin decirme nada más y deslizó la puerta de un brusco tirón, provocando que yo saltara en mi lugar y me sintiese peor que antes. Me llevé una mano hacia el rostro y comencé a maldecir con los ojos cerrados, porque no había querido en ningún momento que ocurriese esto. Levanté la cabeza cuando escuché un par de toques en la puerta. Sin despegarme del lavabo, me incliné hacia la puerta y la deslicé, encontrándome con Jason. Era el único que se había dado cuenta que hacía más de media hora yo estaba metido aquí dentro. Y era también el único que conocía a Nash quizá tanto como yo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se cruzó de brazos frente a mí. Sabía que me estaba mirando fijamente y yo no podía ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada, así que miré el suelo y todo lo restante del compartimiento en el que nos encontrábamos. Apreté los labios y escuché de antemano todo lo que pensaba que Silver podría llegar a decirme.

—Lo siento —solté casi en un susurro.

—¿Lo sientes? Enano, te estás equivocando de sujeto —dijo severamente, aunque sabía muy bien que no intentaba sonar severo.

—Ya lo sé. Lo sé, pero realmente lo siento —fue lo único que pude responder. No dejaba de pedir disculpas desde ese horrible encuentro, pero es que ya no podía conmigo mismo ni con lo que estaba sintiendo. Ni siquiera sabía con exactitud por qué me sentía de esa manera y por qué me disculpaba tanto. No solucionaba nada haciendo esas cosas, sólo me sentía peor.

—Yo estaba allí, pero quiero que tú me digas qué fue lo que ocurrió —ordenó. Yo no comencé a hablar ni tampoco di indicios de ello. Jason chasqueó la lengua—. Mira, enano. Yo me sentaré aquí —dijo con un tono casi irónico, tomando asiento sobre la tapa del retrete—. Y tú me dirás qué carajos es lo que ha ocurrido, ¿entendido?

—No tengo idea de en qué demonios estaba pensando. Sólo quise hacer que sonriera porque no lo estuvo haciendo los últimos días, no entiendo qué fue lo que ocurrió —comencé a decir. Me sentía como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar—. Sólo… sólo lo tomé de la mejilla y él me empujó diciendo que no volviese a tocarlo de esa forma. Fue desagradable —fruncí el entrecejo—. Me enfureció que no comprendiera que sólo estaba bromeando con él, así que lo golpeé. Me pareció un verdadero idiota, pero ahora realmente lo siento. Debería conocer a Nash y recordar que no siempre es la persona más agradable del mundo. Y yo tampoco, todos lo sabemos. Pero eso no justifica que haya sido tan… prepotente.

—Creí que nunca llegaría el día en que por fin los viera tan distantes —fue el comentario de Jason. Yo asentí con la cabeza, casi amargamente. Chasqueó la lengua—. Pero bueno, ya sabes, no hemos tenido los mejores días, ninguno de nosotros. Y Nash es el más imbécil de todos, sabes que siempre se enoja con nosotros cuatro y nunca contigo, pero esta vez sí lo ha hecho. No es nada, Akashi, ya se le pasará.

—Claro que sí —respondí con un bufido—. ¿Pero lo has visto esta vez? Estaba casi odiándome, ¡me odia, estoy seguro! Nunca antes me había mirado de esa forma. Yo perdí el control, él igual, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estábamos peleando por algo demasiado estúpido. Lo lamento, pero me pareció poco agradable que me dijera esas cosas de esa forma.

—Sí, sí. Sé de lo que hablas, enano, yo también lo he visto —asintió Jason, dándome la razón. Se colocó de pie nuevamente y me observó desde arriba—. No sé nada sobre esta mierda, pero deberían hablar. Nash se vuelve insoportable cuando está molesto… —dijo deslizando la puerta del cuarto de baño, saliendo y cerrando detrás de él.

Solté un suspiro y decidí que no iba a darle el gusto al imbécil de Gold de encontrarme de esta manera. No lo pensé más y deslicé la puerta, caminando hacia donde se encontraban nuestros asientos. Habíamos tomado los lugares juntos, así que sabía que él se encontraba allí y yo no podía pedirle que se fuera porque habíamos tenido una estúpida discusión. No, realmente no podía hacerlo, y menos si no tenía excusas para ello.

Caminé como quien no quiere la cosa hacia mi asiento, no sin antes recibir un apretón en mis muslos por parte de alguno de los muchachos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que me acosaran de manera juguetona, me daba igual. Y me detuve delante del asiento de Nash. Me encontré con sus largas piernas extendidas, sin recibir colaboración por su parte de encogerlas un poco para que yo pudiese tomar asiento, teniendo que alzar una de las mías, pasándola sobre las suyas, para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra. Y cada vez aumentaban más mis deseos de asfixiarlo con mis propias manos.

Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba ignorándome, porque hasta que no caí como una bolsa de patatas en mi asiento, él ni siquiera se inmutó. Lo miré desde mi incómoda posición, encontrándolo tranquilo y moviendo sus labios al compás de la letra de la canción que estaba sonando en sus auriculares.

Solté un bufido y me enderecé. Alcé una ceja y le quité uno de sus auriculares.

—Eres un imbécil —solté cerca de su oído, cerciorándome de que me escuchara. Le arrojé el auricular que le había quitado y me dejé caer contra el respaldo de mi asiento, encogiéndome en mi lugar.

Observé cómo Nash, aún sin mirarme, tomaba el auricular que le había quitado, se lo colocaba nuevamente y continuaba con lo suyo. Yo lo miré boquiabierto, no sabiendo cómo llamarle a eso. ¿De verdad estaba ignorándome? ¿Realmente este maldito idiota se atrevía a ignorarme?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fue un alivio llegar de una vez por todas a nuestro destino de estadía, esta era nuestra primera parada, pues aún teníamos planeado viajar hasta el otro extremo del país. Deslicé mi maleta por el suelo, caminando hacia la recepción del hotel.

Miré hacia otro lado y vi a Nash, muy concentrado en lo que escribía en su móvil, y yo me encontré con el labio inferior entre mis dientes, mirándolo intensamente. Y no tuve mejor suerte que Gold alzara la mirada y se encontrara con la mía. Me hizo sonrojar completamente cuando sonrió de lado y ladeó la cabeza, como dejándome en claro que me había sorprendido observándole y le daba igual. Ojalá pudiese odiarlo. Lo deseaba ahora más que nunca.

—Bien, vamos —dijo Jason. Se detuvo junto a mí y me observó. Yo desvié la vista de Nash y me giré hacia él—. No nos mates, pero hay habitaciones doble nada más.

—¿Qué? —pregunté descolocado.

—Eso. Habitaciones doble. Tú y Nash compartiendo los mismos metros cuadrados, ¿no es grandioso? No fue mi plan, enano, así que resérvate lo que tengas que decirme. Sólo fue al azar y bueno, cosas que pasan. Ya lo superarás.

—No superaré nada. Acaba de atraparme mirándolo como una colegiala enamorada, estoy muy avergonzado —dije desconcertado. Jason sólo frunció los labios para no soltar las carcajadas en mi maldita cara.

—Eso sonó demasiado gay, Akashi —dijo con un hilo de voz, conteniendo la risa.

Yo me sonrojé de un tirón y Jason no pudo soportarlo más. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó tres carcajadas estridentes, las cuales llamaron la atención de todos los que allí estaban. Y agradecía muy interiormente que Nash se encontrara reposado contra una columna del hotel, demasiado ensimismado en su móvil como para darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo se estaba burlando de mí por culpa de su existencia.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de cerrar la boca y dejar de reírte de mí en mi propia cara? —le pregunté con los dientes apretados, casi guardándome las ganas de darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Y sí, decía el estómago porque a la cara no alcanzaba y eso era una maldita ofensa. Me ofendía ser el más enano de todos ellos y que me lo recordaran todo el tiempo.

—Joder, Akashi —soltó Jason, reponiéndose. Se enderezó, aclaró su garganta con un carraspeo y me rodeó los hombros, adhiriéndome a su cuerpo. Yo fruncí el ceño amargamente porque ahora venía alguna de esas frases que siempre me ponían de mal humor—. No te sientas tan mal, después de todo te sientes culpable por haber hecho lo que hiciste. Creo que con una mamada para Nash lo arreglas todo. Y piénsalo, no necesitas colocarte de rodillas.

Antes de que pudiese empujarlo o propinarle el merecido puñetazo en el estómago, Jason ya había trotado lejos de mí, sonriendo y burlándose de mí. Rodé los ojos, tomé mi maleta y la arrastré hacia donde él se encontraba, observándolo con amargura.

—No creo que merezcas que no lo haga, pero está bien, no te golpearé por decir algo tan estúpido.

—¿Decir qué? —interrumpió Nash, distraído, metiéndose en la conversación aún con el móvil en la mano y la mirada algo cansada. Miré a Jason y le supliqué con mis ojos que no me comprometiese delante de Nash, porque iba a matarlo. Sí, todo eso en una sola mirada, que me aseguré de que el gorila a mi lado comprendiera al pie de la letra.

—Nada importante, cosas entre nosotros —sonrió Jason. Nash no pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de su compañero, así que se giró hacia mí. Yo fingí buscar algo por todos los bolsillos disponibles de mis ropas, pero sabía muy bien que Nash me clavaba la mirada insistentemente, casi ardiendo. Pero antes de siquiera poder hacer algo más, mi novio pasó justo detrás de mí, caminando tranquilamente, saliendo del hotel por la enorme puerta de cristal. Me descolocó completamente.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Dios mío? —agregué, mientras Jason tomaba su maleta y se acercaba al elevador. Presionó algún botón y se mantuvo atento a la reacción del tablero. Solté un débil suspiro y también tomé mi maleta, arrastrando las ruedas de la misma y mis pies hasta encontrarme junto a él.

Las compuertas del elevador se abrieron y yo me adentré primero, casi como si me hubiesen dado un brutal empujón y quisiese escapar rápidamente de allí. Jason se metió luego y presionó otra tecla, permitiendo que la última imagen fuese la de Nash cruzando la gran puerta de cristal con el móvil en la mano.

 _«Sólo ha sido una discusión»._ Pensé para mí mismo. _«Fue esa manera de mirarme cuando le toqué la mejilla, puedo estar seguro. Me odió cuando mis dedos siquiera alcanzaron a rozarle. Y luego yo lo odié el doble, por eso lo golpeé»._ Ahora me sentía apenado. Busqué alguna respuesta en el rostro de Nash en ese momento, el por qué de ese fruncimiento de ceño y el por qué de esa violenta reacción. Apreté los ojos y muchas ideas comenzaron a atacarme.

—Piensas demasiado alto —dijo Jason, observándome con atención. Desvié la mirada.

El elevador se detuvo y las compuertas se abrieron delante de nosotros. Caminé fuera y esperé a que Jason saliera para guiarme a las habitaciones, aunque realmente no era necesario porque todos los demás ya estaban en el corredor.

—Aquí —Jason me sacó de mis pensamientos, extendiéndome una tarjeta que suponía era la llave de mi habitación, y me señaló la puerta cuando alcé la mirada. Caminé pesadamente hacia él y me adentré en la habitación.

Realmente no era la gran cosa, pero era acogedora y tenía una bonita vista de la ciudad. Tenía dos camas individuales un poco separadas, una televisión plasma pendiendo de la pared frente a las mismas y un juego de dos copas y un champagne en el alféizar de la ventana, justo junto al cortinaje de seda. El único mueble hábil, pequeño y de madera fina, descansaba entre ambas camas, con una lámpara de noche y un teléfono.

Me deprimía el hecho de que semejante ambiente fuese a ser compartido por mi novio y por mí en una atmósfera de completa tensión. Lo más probable era que ni siquiera pudiese mirarlo y me diese la vuelta hacia la pared para hablar con ella, porque seguramente sería más interesante que Nash. Y tal vez incluso sería más rápida para responder que él. Cualquier cosa era más interesante que Nash cuando se ponía de esa manera, serio y reacio a hablar. Era tan complicado de ablandar que me terminaba frustrando, para qué mentir.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es todo —dijo Jason, interrumpiendo el silencio. Ni siquiera había reparado en que él estaba husmeando en los accesorios de la habitación o que había probado cómo funcionaba la cadena del cuarto de baño. Yo sólo observaba la habitación con nostalgia por el silencio sepulcral que se instalaría por la presencia o la ausencia de Nash, ambas daban igual—. ¿Y qué se supone que harás ahora?

—No tengo idea… —respondí desanimado. Guardé la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo y salimos de la habitación, continuando el camino hacia el elevador.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mi primer día en América, mi primera comida del McDonald’s, y me parecía gracioso encontrarme en la amplia entrada del hotel, en un cómodo sillón individual, comiendo de esa chatarra mientras los demás residentes comían de las mejores pastas o algo por el estilo. Los muchachos y yo ya habíamos complacido nuestros estómagos. Los chicos hablaban tranquilamente sobre algunos temas que no tenía la menor idea, porque no estaba prestándoles atención. Me coloqué de pie, luego de terminar mi almuerzo, y salí del hotel por la gran puerta de cristal.

Estaba fresco y el sol de media tarde no molestaba. Alcé el rostro y me encontré con Nash encendiendo un cigarrillo, dedicándole una tranquila calada y luego soltando el humo por su nariz. Sólo fumaba con tranquilidad, observando la carretera que estaba delante del hotel y las personas caminando por las calles y las veredas. No sabía por qué, pero busqué algún tema de conversación sólo para hablar con él.

—He visto nuestra habitación, es… está bien.

—De todos modos, tú no quieres compartirla conmigo —dijo Nash sin siquiera mirarme, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios. Yo abrí los ojos y lo observé, completamente tomado por sorpresa—. Si quieres puedo pedirle a alguno de los chicos un intercambio.

—No es necesario, ¿por qué piensas que me molesta? —pregunté extrañado.

—No lo sé, porque me has golpeado y porque me miras extraño, como si me odiaras —respondió girándose hacia mí. Yo abrí la boca para responderle, pero no supe qué decir ni cómo hacerlo. Nash acababa de decir todas las cosas que yo quería decirle a él.

Fruncí el entrecejo y me quedé sin palabras. Estaba más que desconcertado. Me sentía abrumado y lo único que quería hacer era darme la vuelta y salir de allí, pero mis pies tampoco querían acceder a hacerlo. Nash me miraba seriamente y me cuestionaba cosas que yo no comprendía. Era la primera vez que mi novio actuaba de esa manera, tan a la defensiva, haciéndose a las ideas erróneas que él mismo se había metido en la cabeza.

Era él quien me miraba extraño, como si me odiase. Sí, lo había golpeado y quizás debería golpearlo una vez más, pero eso no significaba nada relevante. A mí no me parecía relevante. Si él pensaba que por cambiar de habitación yo iba a dejar de odiarlo —en caso de que así fuese, porque no lo era—, estaba en un terrible error. No lo odiaba y no quería que cambiase de habitación, yo quería que me mirara de esa manera que tanto me gustaba e hiciese algo muy propio de él. Quería que hiciera algo que yo considerase estúpido.

Y antes de que yo pudiese hacer algo estúpido también, algo MUY estúpido, Nash arrojó su cigarrillo a punto de consumirse y se alejó rápidamente de mí, empujando la pesada puerta de cristal, perdiéndose en el interior del hotel. Yo me quedé allí de pie, buscando respuestas en el aire, entre el aroma a su perfume que había quedado a mi lado, impregnado cerca de mí.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido, la manera de mirarme seriamente, lanzar el cigarrillo y salir corriendo. No era propio de una persona dejar las cosas tan a la ligera, por la razón que fuese. Cada vez que algo andaba mal entre nosotros, siempre era él a quien le daba igual. Podía molestarme, perseguirme y acosarme, pero nunca recibía una disculpa de su parte o alguna clase de demostración de su intención por querer arreglar las cosas. Siempre era yo el de las disculpas o quien lo buscaba, tanteando el terreno apenas para que no me saltase a la yugular. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo quien salvara todo lo que se trataba de nosotros?

Me sentí tan desconcertado por todas las cosas que me estaban sucediendo en un solo día. Todo era muy confuso y Nash no me ayudaba. Nash siempre estaba en mi cabeza, pero no me ayudaba. Todo lo contrario, lo empeoraba todo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Solté un bufido completamente aburrido en mi habitación, con el mando en una de mis manos, sin encontrarme con nada interesante en la televisión. No sé qué tanto podría costar una maldita película para Akashi Seijuuro, sólo para que la princesa se durmiese de una vez y dejara de pensar en el maldito idiota que se había ido a beber. Claro, Nash podía pasarla bien, pero yo ni siquiera podía dormir, ¡ni siquiera ver una película de princesas de Disney, ni eso!

Fruncí el entrecejo y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada. Realmente me sentía muy vacío sin él junto a mí, haciendo lo que fuese, hablando, durmiendo, roncando o simplemente estando allí en silencio. Yo sólo quería que estuviese delante de mí para llenar el vacío que se formaba dentro de mi pecho cuando él no estaba presente. Y odiaba tanto necesitarlo de esa manera. Miraba hacia la cama vacía y todo parecía teñirse de negro, no entendía el por qué y no quería darle lugar a más explicaciones. Nash podía convertirme en lo que él quisiera, era como si todo de mí estuviese a su disposición.

Algo chocó contra la puerta de la habitación, provocando que me alzara de sopetón y observase en aquella dirección. Escuché voces al otro lado y me coloqué de pie, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. No llegué a acercarme cuando abrieron de golpe y yo me hice hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Nash cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó a pisotones hacia su cama, con una de sus muñecas sobre sus labios. Se tambaleó un poco mientras estaba de pie, entonces comprendí que había bebido de más y debía estar un poco mareado, porque borracho no estaba, tenía el mismo humor de siempre, el de la faceta sobria.

Caminé hacia él y me detuve delante a una distancia prudente, alzando una ceja, mirándolo fijamente. Nash me miró, y no supe cómo lo había adivinado, porque tenía su capucha puesta y se cubría casi todo el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté finalmente.

—Nada —respondió contra la tela de su abrigo, haciendo que su voz se redujera casi a un murmullo. Yo me crucé de brazos.

—Nash —me quejé.

—En serio, Sei, no es nada —volvió a decir de la misma manera. Y volvía a llamarme Sei después de todas estas horas, bien, eso sumaba un punto a su favor. ¡Tú puedes, Gold! ¡Vamos, has sentir a Seijuuro como una niña enamorada hasta tenerla a tus pies!

—Déjame ver —ordené acercándome a él de una vez, tomándolo de su muñeca. Nash quiso hacerse hacia atrás y continuar cubriéndose, pero se resignó. Dejó caer sus brazos y soltó un bufido. Yo lo tomé del rostro y lo obligué a mirarme—. Vaya.

Nash se deshizo de mi agarre y se quejó un poco, moviendo su mandíbula suavemente. Tenía su labio inferior herido, algo agrietado y sangrando. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero no iba a demorarme demasiado para averiguarlo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté de un tirón.

—¿Por qué, qué? —me respondió con amargura.

—¿Por qué te han hecho eso? —señalé la herida y Nash rodó los ojos. Solté un suspiro—. Deja de comportarme como un imbécil y supéralo, estoy preocupado por ti.

—No necesito que lo estés —dijo secamente.

—No me interesa lo que necesites o no, quiero saber qué demonios es lo que te ha ocurrido y punto final —me quejé sonoramente, dándole un suave empujón, producto de la molestia que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en hacer estas cosas? —preguntó.

—¿En hacer qué? ¿Preocuparme por ti? ¿Preguntarte qué te ha ocurrido cuando veo que llegas con el labio despidiendo sangre? Bien, de acuerdo. La próxima vez te empujaré por las escaleras y pasaré de ti sin siquiera preguntarte si por lo menos una costilla sana te ha quedado —hablé, demasiado dolido. Nash cerró lentamente los ojos y observé cómo apretaba sus puños—. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a enojarte porque quiero saber qué es lo que haces cuando no estás conmigo?

De un solo movimiento, Nash me dedicó un violento empujón que me dejó postrado contra la pared. Jadeé de dolor ante el golpe y sentí el contacto de su mano cerrarse en torno a mi cuello suavemente. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con su sonrisa. Abrí los ojos y solté mi respiración cuando sentí su mano libre en mi cintura, jugueteando con el filo de mi camisa de pijama debajo del fino abrigo que llevaba puesto.

Descendió su rostro hacia el mío y tomó mi labio superior entre los suyos con algo de violencia, robándome un jadeo ahogado. Se alejó de mis labios luego de un momento y cerró los ojos, paseando su lengua por sus propios labios. Yo me sonrojé y él abrió sus ojos lentamente. La mano que se encontraba en mi cuello se alejó y presionó mi barbilla con su pulgar, haciéndome entreabrir mi boca al instante. Sonrió de lado y le dedicó un lento lametón a mi labio inferior. Luego me besó dulcemente y me miró a los ojos. Estaba demasiado descolocado como para hacer otra cosa más que mantenerme inmóvil mientras él me probaba.

Nash se demoraba demasiado y eso estaba alterándome.

Alzó sus dos manos y tomó mi rostro. Delineó mis labios con sus pulgares y yo los besé dulcemente antes de que los alejara. Sonrió una vez más y se inclinó hacia mí, besándome de una vez. Separó sus labios y yo repetí el movimiento, haciéndonos encajar en un húmedo beso. Deslizó sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello cerca de mi sien, entreabriendo mis labios con los suyos, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Yo alcé una de mis manos y tiré de su capucha, ahora mis dedos encontrándose con su suave cabello, rubio y bien cuidado.

Mantuvo el beso en sólo eso: un beso. Nos estábamos probando el uno al otro. Nash deslizó sus manos por mis hombros, retirando el abrigo que yo llevaba puesto por mis brazos, dejándolo caer cuando llegó a mis manos. Se alejó de mis labios para juntar nuestras frentes, tomarme del rostro y sólo rozar nuestras bocas. Mantuve los ojos cerrados, embriagándome de su aroma y su contacto.

—¿Cuándo llega la parte de la mamada? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

—Cállate —sonreí, abriendo los ojos. Nash se alejó un poco para mirarme, soltando una carcajada. Yo no pude sostenerle la mirada y caminé hacia mi cama, dejándome caer sobre ella—. No seas un idiota, hace unas horas actuabas de otra forma —le dije, alzando una ceja. Nash se rió de manera suave, negando con la cabeza. Tomó el cuello de su abrigo y tiró de él hasta retirarlo por su cabeza, arrojándolo sobre su cama.

—Siempre juegas con fuego, Akashi, y algún día arderás —aseguró con una sonrisa de lado.

Nash caminó hacia mi cama y yo sonreí, estirándome por completo a lo largo de la misma cuando él se deslizó sobre mi cuerpo, provocando un suave roce que hizo que me mordiese el labio inferior. Dejó reposar sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo cuando sus labios volvieron a besar los míos. Lo sujeté de sus caderas y conduje un vaivén con las mías contra su cuerpo. Sonreí cuando Nash lamió mis labios y luego buscó el interior de mi boca con su lengua. Liberé sus caderas para buscar su cuello y dejar que mi lengua buscara la suya, encontrándome con la grieta de su labio herido, el sabor metálico de su sangre haciéndose presente. Lo saboreé y luego Nash presionó su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Jadeé cuando decidió cambiar los roles y me tomó del cabello, haciéndose hacia atrás, uniendo nuestras piernas para voltearnos fácilmente y que yo quedase sobre él esta vez. Me acomodé sobre su abdomen y tomé su rostro, besándolo con fiereza, mi lengua no pudiéndose resistir en ningún momento. Sentí sus manos cerrarse alrededor de mi cintura, sus dedos juguetearon con el filo de mi camisa, trazando círculos sobre mi piel o acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos.

Me alejé de su boca, sonriéndole con los labios humedecidos de nuestra saliva. Busqué sus manos con las mías, tomando ambos el filo de mi fina camisa de pijama, tirando de la tela, alejándome de sus manos para extender mis brazos y dejar que él retirara la prenda de mi cuerpo. Nash sonrió y deslizó sus manos suavemente sobre mi piel desnuda, robándome suspiros de placer. Me incliné un poco hacia él y me froté contra su cuerpo. Me atrapó del cabello desde el dorso de mi cabeza y tiró de mí cerca de sus labios para continuar adentrándose en mi boca, rodeándome la espalda desnuda con sus brazos, dejándome caer completamente sobre su cuerpo.

—Lamento haberte empujado en el avión —dijo de repente, alejándome de sus labios. Yo lo miré desde mi posición sobre su cuerpo, jadeando, buscando un poco de aire en esa atmósfera que se estaba humedeciendo por completo—. Estaba un poco alterado y que de repente me tocaras fue como una clase de explosión dentro de mí, no lo sé…

—Te he golpeado en el rostro, no me puedes pedir disculpas —dije con el ceño fruncido—. No sé por qué me sentí tan frustrado, pero te golpeé y lo siento mucho.

—Ha dolido —sonrió, acompañando su voz con un movimiento de cabeza—. Todavía puedo sentir el golpe contra mi cara, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero bueno, te admiré durante unos segundos antes de darme cuenta de que me dolía como un demonio. Quería devolverte el favor pero preferí no hacerlo, ya era demasiado.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto ahora? ¿O podemos pasar a algo un poco más interesante? —pregunté con una sonrisa, alzándome un poco para mostrarle el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones.

—Esto terminará en dos zonas de tu cuerpo: o la meteré en tu boca a la fuerza o me dejarás follarte, todo es muy conciso en esta situación.

—¿Y por qué no ambas cosas? Supongo que si no lo has puesto como opción es porque no es válido, y yo que me moría —me quejé de manera fingida, cruzando los brazos.

—Creo que ya estás ardiendo —sonrió Nash.

—No sería la primera vez, y es contigo, así que da igual, en este momento eres imprescindible —respondí buscando sus labios. Lo besé con suavidad y luego me alejé un poco para sonreír sobre su boca—. Para serte sincero, siempre eres imprescindible para mí.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Desperté cuando Nash salió de la cama, completamente desnudo, y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Solté un suspiro y me aferré a la almohada, escuchando el sonido de la ducha. Cerré los ojos, dispuesto a continuar durmiendo, pero de repente sentí una mano deslizarse por mi espalda desnuda.

—Tomemos una ducha los dos juntos, Sei —pidió mi novio, su voz cosquilleando sobre la piel de mi oído. Yo sonreí y lo miré. Nash besó mi hombro desnudo, continuando por mis omóplatos, el centro de mi espalda, mi espalda baja… sus labios hacían magia a todo momento, ya estaba más que seguro—. Por favor…

—Sólo porque has dicho por favor, debes morirte por ello —dije aún un poco dormido, alzándome. Nash me dio un beso rápido y me sonrió de lado—. No tienes idea lo mucho que mi cuerpo duele.

—No me extraña luego de haberte partido a la mitad toda la madrugada —sonrió. Yo me quejé cuando hice crujir mi cuello y sentí la mano de Nash hurgando en mi cintura. Se inclinó hacia mi cuello y sentí cómo pellizcaba mi piel entre sus dientes.

—Uhm, ¿otra marca? —ronroneé, queriendo sonar molesto, pero realmente no lo estaba. Nash se alejó de mi cuello y admiró su nuevo trabajo.

—Los muchachos estarán temprano por aquí, así que deberíamos tomar esa ducha ahora mismo —insistió Nash, colocándose de pie. Tomó mi mano y me ayudó a colocarme de pie, porque realmente era complicado luego de una madrugada cargada de sexo.

Me guió hacia el cuarto de baño y me indicó que me adentrase en la ducha, la cual ya despedía esa humareda que asfixiaba. Deslicé la mampara en el preciso instante en que Nash me sostuvo de la cintura con sus manos. Cuando quise darme cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo, me mantuvo debajo de la lluvia de la regadera desde mi cintura, dejando así que el agua recorriese todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo una excitante calma mientras él deslizaba sus manos por mis costados, creando caricias que me tranquilizaban el doble de lo normal.

Permanecimos de esa manera hasta que Nash se inclinó hacia mí y deslizó sus labios entreabiertos por mi mejilla derecha hasta mi sien, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración pausada y toda la concentración del mundo. Me mordí el labio con saña y me dejé hacer, besando sus labios cuando éstos alcanzaron la altura de los míos y sólo nos besamos suavemente. Me adhirió a su cuerpo, buscando mi calor y permitiendo que yo encontrara el suyo. Besó contadamente mis labios, dejando que yo soltara suspiros y me sonrojara por lo leve que estaba siendo el momento. A comparación de todo lo que habíamos hecho en la madrugada, esto era una pieza de cielo.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento, y puedo entenderlo, pero quisiera saber por qué estabas tan molesto el día de ayer —dije como mejor pude. La respiración se me atoró en la garganta y mi estómago ardió cuando Nash ensanchó su sonrisa sobre mis labios, deslizando sus pulgares sobre el contorno de mi mandíbula.

—Siempre tienes tus dudas en los momentos menos indicados, ya estoy acostumbrado —respondió con una risita. Eso me ofendió de alguna manera, pero de otra me hizo pensar que Nash tenía explicaciones para mí que no sabía cómo darlas. Me sentí complacido de ser curioso por naturaleza—. El día que me golpeaste comprendí una sola cosa. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago contigo, pero eres tú, te ves confundido y supongo que te las mereces, sólo por esta vez…

Un hueco se abrió en mi pecho y me quedé estático en mi posición.

—Cada vez que no estoy junto a ti, sé que algo está mal… yo estoy mal. Por eso últimamente me empeñaba en alejarme, en hacer que dejaras de formar parte de mí, porque dolía el hecho de que no estuvieses cuando yo más lo deseaba… mierda, Akashi, no entiendo cómo es que no puedo explicártelo —alzó la mirada nuevamente y nuestros ojos se encontraron. De todos modos, Nash no pudo mantener fijo el contacto, así que decidió desviar los ojos hacia otra parte—. Nunca quise comprometerme en esto, en nosotros… pero quiero que entiendas que es inevitable no sentir todas estas cosas. No soy de demostrar demasiado, tú lo sabes, pero… cada vez que estoy contigo me siento realmente vivo.

Me quedé sin palabras. No. Las palabras se perdieron antes de que Nash terminase siquiera de decir mi nombre. En ese tramo, yo ya me había descarrilado y casi estaba pendiendo de un hilo delante de él. Me costó horrores seguir sus palabras a partir de ese punto, pero su voz retumbó en mi cabeza y todas sus palabras hicieron eco. Sólo sé que nunca antes me había sentido tan lleno por sus palabras.

—Así que… hemos tomado una ducha juntos sólo para decirme lo mucho que me amas, ¿o he entendido otra cosa? —bromeé con una sonrisa.

—En ningún momento he dicho que te amo —se excusó mi novio seriamente.

—Lo has dado a entender —sonreí yo, cruzándome de brazos. Nash relajó su rostro y sonrió de lado.

—Que tú quieras entender tal cosa, no significa que realmente sea de esa manera —apuntó con una ceja alzada.

—Bueno —dije—. Pues yo también te amo.

—Supongo que gracias —fue lo único que dijo. Yo abrí la boca, sintiéndome completamente indignado.

—¿Supongo que gracias? —alcé una ceja.

—Sí —respondió encogido de hombros—. No necesito decirte que te amo para que sea un hecho. Yo lo siento, eso es suficiente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me amas?

—Eso quiere decir que deberías callarte y dejar de hacer preguntas —insistió Nash.

Sonreí débilmente y me acerqué a él, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Al instante, sentí la mano de Nash cerrarse en mi nuca, acariciando mi piel suavemente con sus dedos. Decidí callarme y aprovechar las cosas tales como eran, porque si a mi novio le costaba decir las cosas era porque se le daba muy bien convertirlas en hechos.

—¿Aún lo sigues esperando? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo. Yo también amo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Las compuertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y me encontré en la amplia entrada del hotel. Los chicos ya estaban afuera, vi a Jason y a los demás colocando el resto de nuestro equipaje en el maletero del taxi, más que dispuestos a continuar con nuestro camino. Salí del elevador y me encontré a Nash recostado en uno de los cómodos sillones, con el móvil en sus manos. Alzó la mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

De repente, sentí que algo vibraba dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Escabullí mis dos manos en ambos y saqué mi móvil de uno de ellos. Tenía un mensaje nuevo. Lo abrí.

_«Te ves grandioso a pesar de todas las cosas que te hice en la madrugada»._

Nash era el imbécil más grande del planeta.

Sonreí ligeramente y caminé en dirección a él, colocándome justo donde su cabeza descansaba sobre el reposabrazos del mullido sillón. Carraspeé levemente.

—Y tú también te ves grandioso a pesar de haber dicho todas aquellas cursilerías —lo ataqué de la misma manera, por el lado que sabía más le dolía.

Nash suspiró y se enderezó para luego colocarse de pie. Me sacaba varios centímetros, pero no me importaba, yo era igual de desafiante que él si de palabras se trataba. Me sonrió con un dejo de superioridad.

—Sei, ¿otra vez jugando con fuego? —preguntó con un tono de voz que sonaba a madre enfadada. Yo lo miré—. Nash hará que ardas en llamas una vez más.

Mi novio me dio un beso rápido antes de salir por la pesada puerta de cristal. Lo vi sacar un cigarrillo y luego encenderlo, fumando tranquilamente mientras escribía algo en su móvil. Y cinco segundos después, mi móvil volvió a vibrar. Me mordí el labio y abrí el mensaje sin siquiera ver que era él, porque ya lo sabía.

_«Te amo aunque hagas que me enfade, princesa»._

Sonreí y guardé el mensaje. Iba a guardar cada uno de sus mensajes para chantajearlo luego y decirle cuán dulce podía ser aunque pareciera que siempre se haga el duro.

Porque yo también lo amaba aunque me hiciese enfadar.

 

 


End file.
